This contract is to support the research mission of the Perinatology Research Branch which is to: 1. To conduct clinical and basic research in perinatal medicine and related disciplines with the goal of developing novel diagnostic, therapeutic and preventive strategies to reduce adverse pregnancy outcome (i.e., maternal/perinatal morbidity and mortality, including intrauterine growth restriction, preterm birth and preeclampsia), infant mortality and handicap. 2. To provide research training for physicians, scientists and other health care professionals whose aim is to improve the health care of mothers and their children